The True Love
by Cool Zero 1613
Summary: Akankah ada yang namanya cinta sejati di dunia yang kelam ini!  Namaku Satsuki Uchiha, seorang gadis buta. Ini adalah kisahku.  Warning : OOC, GJ, TYPO, bhs sesuka author, NaruFemSasu, STRAIGHT, dll. No Like? Don't Read! Like it? Review Please!


**The True Love**

**A/N:** Males ngomong.

**ALL:** Enjoy the Story

**Disclaimer : Naruto punyanya Masashi Kishimoto sensei. This Story is Just Mine.**

**Warning : OOC, GJ, TYPO, bahasa sesuka author, NaruFemSasu, STRAIGHT , My First NaruFemsasu fict, dll.**

**Genre : Romance and Hurt/Comfort.**

**Tittle :The True Love**

**Ratting :T**

**Story By :Cool Zero 1613**

**The True Love...**

"Si anak pembawa sial muncul!" teriak seorang anak yang melihat Satsuki yang mau lewat.

Ketika dia melewati anak-anak itu, tiba-tiba

"**BUK! BUK! DUK!"**

"**Pergi sana!"**

"**Dasar **'**HITSUKI'* "**

"**Pergi dari desa ini!"** kata anak-anak desa sambil melempari Satsuki dengan batu.

Ketika salah satu anak melempar dengan batu yang agak besar dan akan mengenainya, seketika itu juga

"**GREP!**" seorang cowok berambut pirang menghentikan batu tersebut dengan tangannya.

"**Waaa! Awas! Si bocah kutukan penjaga bulan datang!" **teriak anak-ana tadi kepada cowok yang baru datang tadi.

"Satsuki kamu nggak apa-apa? Aku khan sudah bilang, kalau mau jalan-jalan panggil aku dulu. Nanti aku antar . Jangan pergi sendirian nanti kamu kalau celaka gimana?" katanya dengan cemas.

"Iya. Iya Naru-kun. Ma'af dech!"

Namaku Satsuki Uchiha. Aku adalah seorang gadis buta. Sebenarnya aku tidak buta. Aku buta karena kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu itu. Kecelakaan yang merenggut ayah, ibu dan juga penglihatanku. Sejak kejadian itu duniaku jadi gelap gulita. Kakakku satu-satunya juga sekarang entah ada dimana. Aku sendirian di dunia ini. Aku tinggal di Panti Asuhan Konoha sejak saat itu. Di sana ada Naru-kun, yang juga anak yatim piatu sama sepertiku. Setelah aku bertemu dengan Naru-kun, aku merasa tak sendirian lagi. Dan saat ini dia menjadi pacarku.

Aku disebut **'HiTsuki' (Hisan-Tsuki=Bulan-Petaka),** karna menurut mereka aku selalu membuat orang yang ada di sekitarku jadi sial. Padahal aku merasa gak melakukan apa-apa. Tapi, untung sekarang ada Naru-kun di sampingku. Naru-kun juga dipanggil anak sial. Kata orang desa Naru-kun mempunyai kutukan. Karena di dalam tubuhnya ada seekor binatang legenda yang di segel oleh sesepuh desanya. Orang tuanya meninggal karena binatang tersebut yang tiba-tiba muncul di dalam rumah mereka dan kemudian membantai orang tua Naru-kun. Hanya Naru-kun saja yang sama sekali tidak di sentuh oleh binatang itu.

'KYUUBI' itulah sebutan warga desa untuk binatang tersebut. Oleh sesepuh desa, makhluk itu disegelnya dalam tubuh Naru-kun. 'KYUUBI' mempunyai kekuatan magis yang dahsyat, alasan tersebutlah yang membuat Naru-kun bisa berinteraksi dengan roh manusia maupun roh binatang yang telah meninggal. Dia pun bisa berbicara dengan tumbuhan dan berteman dengan binatang yang hidup bebas di alam. Kekuatan supranaturalnya pun dahsyat. Dan masih banyak kelebihan-kelebihan lainnya yang dimiliki oleh Naru-kun,yang didapatnya dari 'KYUUBI' tersebut. Dia bisa mendengar suara alam ini. Tapi dia juga membenci binatang "itu". Karena "dia" telah merenggut nyawa orangtuanya. Tanpa sempat mengingat wajah orangtuanya. Dia ditakuti warga desa karena kekuatannya tersebut dan juga 'Kyuubi' yang ada dalam tubuhnya. Tidak ada anak sebayanya yang pernah main dengan Naru-kun, karena orangtua mereka yang melarang anak-anaknya untuk mendekatinya. Kemudian oleh sesepuh desa, dia dititipkan di panti ini. Aku pun pada suatu hari tak sengaja bertemu dengannya.

**"DUK!" **

"Aduh! Siapa sich yang jatuh di atasku ini? Ganggu orang tidur aja!" kata seorang anak kecil dengan kasarnya. Kemudian dia berdiri dengan tiba-tiba.

"Ma... Ma'af! Aku nggak sengaja. Aku gak tahu kalau ada orang yang sedang duduk-duduk di sini" kataku.

"Ow! Ya udah. Sana pergi! Jangan deket-deket aku. Nanti kau bakal celaka dan sial" katanya sinis.

"Celaka! Biar aja aku celaka. Aku sudah tidak ingin hidup lagi"

"Kenapa kau ngomong begitu?" tanyanya.

"Apa kau nggak kenal aku? Aku adalah gadis buta yang dianggap semua orang sebagai sebuah petaka"

"Ow! Satsuki si HiTsuki itu, ya?"

"Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu! Aku benci dengan sebutan tersebut. Kecelakaan itu bukan salahku. Tapi mereka malah menyalahkan semuanya kediriku, gara-gara cuma aku seorang yang masih hidup" kataku sambil teriak dan kemudian mulai menitikkan air mata.

"Uwa! Jangan nangis! Jangan nangis! Ma'af! Ma'af! Ma'afkan aku" kata si anak cowok tadi.

"HIKS? Hiks!"

"Diam ya! Diam. Cup! Cup! Kalo gitu maukah kau jadi temanku? Namaku Naruto Uzumaki. Namamu siapa?"

"Na... Namaku Satsuki Uchiha"

"Mulai sekarang ayo kita bermain bersama, ya?"

"IYA!"

Tbc...

Author : Huf! Akhirnya selesai juga. Ma'af kalo ada salah-salah kata. Pokoknya... Jangan lupa

ALL : REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
